Morning Kiss
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Sakura merasa sangat jengkel. Akibat kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya, kencannya di hari Jumat malam terpaksa dibatalkan. Tapi siapa sangka, di hari Sabtu pagi Naruto datang ke rumahnya dan membuat kencan mereka lebih 'menarik'./"Sudah dimaafkan?"/"One more kiss,"/Kelanjutan fic 'Bad Habit'. Rate T semi M or ... M./NaruSaku.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Usia NaruSaku 20-an. Rated T semi M or … M.

Pairing : NaruSaku

**Morning** **Kiss**

Sakura masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di hari Sabtu pagi. Matahari yang menembus lewat kaca jendela kamarnya –yang tirainya telah dibuka oleh ibunya- tidak mengusik tidur nyenyaknya sedikit pun. Sesekali Sakura menggeliat dan membenahi selimutnya –saat dirasa kurang nyaman membungkus tubuhnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sosok kekasihnya sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya –Namikaze Naruto- telah memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela. Di depan jendela kamar Sakura memang ada pohon yang tumbuh cukup tinggi untuk dipanjat. Dulu, saat usia mereka masih sekitar sepuluh tahun, pohon itu sering digunakan Sakura pada malam hari –saat melakukan kunjungan malam ke rumah Naruto. Biasanya mereka akan bertukar cerita seram atau pengalaman menarik di rumah Naruto yang luas.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang –menurutnya- tetap cantik walaupun sedang tertidur. Ia menyimpan sebuket bunga mawar di meja kecil –di samping tempat tidur Sakura- kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Kecupan ringan tersebut membuat Sakura terbangun dan terkejut. "Naruto!" jerit Sakura kecil. "kau bodoh sekali, sih!"

Kemudian Sakura berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran wastafel. Setelah itu, ia berkumur.

Sakura mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi dan menghampiri Naruto. "Bodoh, kau itu suka masuk ke kamarku sembarangan!" bentak Sakura. Wajahnya mulai cemberut.

"Lho? Bukannya itu sudah biasa, ya?" tanya Naruto polos. Kedua alisnya naik –menyiratkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa err … berdandan dulu kalau tahu kau mau datang," ujar Sakura dengan suara yang kecil. Pipinya sedikit merona –malu mengatakan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa kencang, "Hahaha. Kau lucu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau kan sudah sangat cantik tanpa perlu pakai _make_ _up_," jelas Naruto. Ia mengatakannya dengan enteng. tak menyadari pipi Sakura yang makin merona.

Sakura yang merasa malu-malu kucing, akhirnya kembali naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh badan –sampai ke wajahnya- dengan selimut.

Naruto cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir Sakura. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_, nanti kau tidak bisa bernapas, lho," canda Naruto. Senyum jahil muncul di wajah tampannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ia masih ingat betul –kemarin dirinya marah kepada Naruto. "Jangan anggap aku sudah memaafkanmu, ya," ucap Sakura tanpa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut.

Nah, justru itu alasan utama Naruto datang ke kediaman Haruno sepagi ini –sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang spesial. Naruto berujar, "Sakura-_chan_, aku bawa bunga mawar, nih. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

Sakura bergeming selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Itu pasti bunga mawar dari kebunmu, 'kan? Lihat saja tatanannya, acak-acakan."

Naruto nyengir. 'Yah, ketahuan deh,' batinnya. "Tapi kan aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, Sakura-_chan_. Penuh cinta dan–"

Secepat kilat, Sakura menyibak selimutnya dan memotong perkataan Naruto, "_Stop_! Aku tak mau mendengar gombalanmu itu!" Jujur saja, Sakura tidak suka tipe cowok gombal seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, Sakura masih saja tahan dengan Naruto yang –kadang-kadang- gombal dan selalu berbuat konyol.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa kalau Sakura-_chan_ menolak bunganya. Tapi … kau tidak akan menolak _morning_ _kiss_ dariku, 'kan?" Nada jahil mulai muncul dalam suara pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Eh …" sebelum Sakura sempat membantah, Naruto sudah mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun tak dapat berkutik –dan tak menolak perlakuan kekasihnya.

Mulanya hanya kecupan ringan seperti tadi, hanya saja lama-lama kecupannya berubah menjadi pagutan yang membuat tubuh Naruto dan Sakura panas –dan juga mengeluarkan keringat. Oh! Sakura harus mengakui kalau ia selalu luluh oleh ciuman kekasihnya. Oke, satu poin _plus_ untuk Naruto; ia pandai mencium –menurut Sakura.

Akhirnya, Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dan berkata, "Sudah dimaafkan?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Belum." Mata hijaunya begitu cerah berkilat-kilat.

"Hah? Jadi aku harus ngapain, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung. Biasanya cara seperti tadi ampuh untuk membuat Sakura memaafkan dirinya.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya lagi –sehingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka, "_One_ _more_ _kiss_," katanya. Mata biru Naruto membelalak. Tidak biasanya Sakura bertingkah agresif. Ada apa?

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis kekasihnya. Ia terus memagutnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, sampai akhirnya Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya –sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Jangan diteruskan Sakura-_chan_," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya –sebal. "nanti aku bisa keterusan."

_Blush_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pipi Sakura kembali memerah. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena dengan secepat kilat, Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Makanya, cepat lamar aku, Bodoh."

Sakura terkikik melihat ekspresi Naruto yang campur aduk –antara kaget, senang dan malu. Tapi kikikan Sakura berhenti dengan cepat, karena di detik berikutnya, Naruto menyeringai dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat jahil.

"Ah!"

Oh, ternyata kecupan-kecupan ringan mulai didaratkan kekasihnya di kulit leher Sakura yang putih.

Entah kenapa, Sakura tiba-tiba ingin menarik kata-katanya kemarin; mengajak Naruto kencan di toilet. Rasanya, kencan di kamarnya sendiri kedengaran lebih baik. Dan yah, Naruto memang selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk meredakan amarah kekasihnya.

**The End**

Halo …

Bisa dibilang, ini kelanjutan dari fic 'Bad Habit'. Dan menurut kalian, fic ini masuk rate M atau T semi M aja? Nanti biar aku ubah rate-nya.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review di fic sebelumnya: magenta-alleth, gui gui M.I.T, Kataokafidy, raicoon, nona fergie**

Review?


End file.
